User talk:WildWarren
Wiki News I beg you! I beg you! Loldudez is cruel and he will destroy everything including what JCRV's past action. It will the worst havoc ever! Please, I beg you! Block him for more than 2 years because he doesn't deserve to be blocked for 6 months. I beg you. He has violated category 10 vandalism. If you don't trust me, please check the archive. I hope you can block him for a longer time! If you don't know how to block for more than 1 year, I can help you. Just give me the e-mail address and I'll teach you! Many thanks! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Still not enough! You haven't blocked User:Lollolman1, he also vandalized the wiki and slandered you! I have given the warning to him of 10. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 14:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Take me first pls pls pls wildwarren take me first i wanna be first fight in the competition plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Kndlegoman4 talk 00:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Adoption I'm thinking of Kndlegoman4 of being a rollback because of numerous edits and Junkmaniac of being a rollback of a co-ordinator of it and good grammar. I'm also thinking of myself as an administrator. Being we two like this wiki so much, I also want you to be a bureaucrat because Funkey100 isn't here for 1 month and 3 weeks. You can adopt this wiki by 28th July if you request in Wiki adoption in Community Wiki. Usually, there'll be results about few days later. The fastest will be 3-4 days and the latest can be weeks. I don't force you to do it but I want you to think carefully. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Q I have few questions... #can i use the zynga dog of migo's version because in my CAT! comic there will be zynga working against anti-playdom group. #can you put my CAT! Comic on the wild ones comic wiki main page (where is the list of comics) and 3. can i show my comics on the wild ones ultimate comics page? plss reply thanks Kndlegoman4 talk 22:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Incoming transmission I received Kndlegoman4's transmission that Wildonesdestroyer, Loldudez, Harry Stroud, Midou and every single people will destroy this wiki on 24th July at time of 21:00 European Time or earlier. Please block all the pages which is only for administrators use. I've reported to the VSTF about this. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ~Incoming Transmission~ Hi there i just talked with loldudez and it was actually good thing: He told me his next strike and he is gonna call his old friends :Wildonesdestroyer, Harry Stroud and Midou they are gonna vandalise whole wiki so pls protect every single page on the wiki and ban loldudez1 instantly, others will also have 1 after their name so bann them,we have to get ready.. there will be more damage that in movie 2012 or transformers 3. we have to get ready on 24th of july at time of 21:00 European Time. ps. i know all that because he said it to me.and pls ask wildwarren and any other admins to block whole wiki and these users ~Transmission Ends~ It could be a false alarm but I think it will be 99.99% true. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying an experiment on putting all pages in a page and try to block it and see if it works or not. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No, you should protect every page but use cascading protection because it will also protects the template and image. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You can always go to to see all the pages. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Good news I've contacted the staff and the transmission is this: Thank you. I'm having our VSTF team look into this, and setup monitoring to watch for activity. -- Chris Stafford Wikia.com, Community Technical Support I hope the VSTF team will save our wiki! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Kndlegoman4 is innocent hey he is innocent plsss unbann him because loldudez hack his internet connection. /* message */ Kndleknoman4 must be unbann hey its the end of the bad guys plsss unbann him hes a hero he made loldudez grounded for 2 Months plss Unbann him /* Message */ Message I think you should be the Co-Founder in the Wiki because you are the only one who can lock page and delete page. unblocked Kndlegoman4 Hello. Regarding your recent unblock of Kndlegoman4. You asked for our help to prevent your vandalism problem, and we did. As was stated in the block message, it was confirmed that this user (Kndlegoman4) was/is the same account as one of your vandals on this and other wikis that were vandalised. By choosing to unblock a staff block, you are forfeiting our help in preventing your vandal account issues. --Uberfuzzy 21:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Request I would like to apply for being a bureaucrat. I know you are not a bureaucrat yet but you can by going here tomorrow. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 04:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually administrator can apply for adoption of wiki. This will let you be the bureaucrat of the wiki after you accept it. Cheers! Should you have any help of adoption, you can ask me whatever you want because I have experience! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Bad News We have received an obscene image of a woman showing her ass. Please delete it to prevent abuse. This picture makes me to vomit all day. The picture File:JAJAJAJ.jpg. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Should be more than 60 days but not 30 days. Please correct it at the adoption request. That will prevent the staff to decline your request. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Block I have graded Kremmy70 as category 6+ vandalism. He should be blocked for 2 months. Thank you! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Post I'm going to post the news for your adoption to your wiki. Agree? Please reply right below. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Is the "Help Wanted" photo at the bottom of my user page allowed? Please reply it too! Might I team with you in the bureaucrat team? Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Team up Might I team up with you to be a bureaucrat? Your sincerely, Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you solve Do you know why JCRVHELPER wants to leave? I hope he can control his temper because I don't want arguments to appear. I've tried to comfort him in his talk page. I'm trying to make him back to track. I'm worried about him of his temper. I just want to let him be happy. The main point is: I don't want a great editor to leave this wiki. I'm trying my best to make to stay. Can you comfort him as well? (Or maybe some cool down exercise) Your sincerely, Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Editbox I've tried to put something into the edit box and I want to try to see if it works. You can take a look on Sandbox 3. If you think that is magnificent, you can try to go to MediaWiki:Edittools to put the code from mine to their. Thanks a lot! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) unblock can u unblock the fan art and fan comics page?????? because i got some new art and i want to post it.... Kndlegoman4 talk 16:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) can i can i be a admin on wild ones comics wiki????? becuz noone visits it and i want to put my and jcrv's comics on the main page Kndlegoman4 talk 14:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Editbox (cont.) Here's the tutorial for the new edittools made by Wildoneshelper for add-ons. ]] and replace the old one and we have stepped into our staircase to magnificent!]] Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i like it but i dont know how to get... is this the achievements or other???? >>> ...come to neospaceJunkmaniac! =D=D=)=) 14:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) w8 w8 for me i wanna play too Blog for adoption It seems that the staff doesn't really reply our request. Could you please try to create a blog post of adoption of this wiki? Thanks for you co-operation! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 14:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Lee.faraway 15:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. I've given you and Wildoneshelper bureaucrat rights, and you will thus be able to give rights to the other users here. -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :) Vandalism again? I'm not really sure whether the multiple IP vandals will take revenge. I block them for goodness sake. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:41, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Date template update Please update Template:Date tomorrow and other days. Please minus your time by 8 to get your date or simply make a sandbox and use ~~~~~ to know what's the date. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) "Long time no see" Haven't seen you for a long time! Where have you been? Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry I will guard this wiki. I hope you can visit our wiki when you feel free! We always welcome you to work with us! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 14:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Let's chat! 08:13, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry for leaving for a moment, I'm back! 08:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry My chat is not working very well here. I'm going to create a chat room. 08:35, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat page It's in Temporary Chat Page 08:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks. I have all storyline and dialogues written as well so I will start doing more when I will have time. 14:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Page Hello! Me and Wildoneshelper created a new Facebook page for Wild Ones Wiki. We created the page because the old one only had Funkey100 as an admin and he is not active anymore so we cant post new info on page. The link is here: http://www.facebook.com/wildoneswikiofficial 03:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism by Kool Saif Mohd Hi, this is Blueeighthnote, a contributor from Candy Crush Saga Wiki and Prime Numbers Wiki. Recently, there was a terrible vandalism on the loose that has been going for a long time, with nearly 100 pages blanked out. It will be very helpful if the vandalizer is blocked as soon as possible. Blueeighthnote (talk) 13:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Good to see you around again. Could you temporarily make me an admin on the Fan Fiction Wiki? There are some things I want to delete. 15:05, August 16, 2016 (UTC)